Otro lado del Evangelio
by HappyDylann
Summary: Vidas monótonas pero contentas, llenas de días simples pero soportables, tardes de incapaz inanidad y noches de sueños imposibles. El caos nunca había sobrevenido a la realidad—Y Mikasa estaba contenta con eso, era un sentimiento llevadero—hasta que todo cambia tras la llegada de un nuevo alumno que literalmente, hace que todas sus creencias marchiten. ModernAU. TerroristAU
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Si me perteneciera algo, no estaría aquí… ¿cierto? No soy dueño ni de mi maldita alma._

 _A/N: Esta es solo una pequeña idea que ha estado en mi cabeza por un tiempo, soy nuevo en el fandom así que no puedo saber si esta categoría de historias prosperan…siendo sincero, lo único que he visto (al menos en español) son historias con temática BL y siendo sincero esas historias me hacen sentir incomodo…pero bueno, veamos si esto pega. Si recibe buenas críticas supongo que lo continuare._

 _ **Prologo 1.**_

 **Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo.**

Un poco a la derecha.

El parpadeo mejoro relativamente y por momentos la bombilla zumbo pequeñas ondas cerca de su centro mismo.

Después se apago.

¿Tal vez lo apretó demasiado?

Usando dos nudillos de sus dedos, él joven procedió a darle unos pequeños golpeas al frágil cristal de la orbe, la bombilla zumbo de nuevo y esta vez la luz permaneció perpetua.

Una pena que esta tuviera que iluminar algo tan poco placentero como la triste habitación en la que Eren vivía.

Bajándose de la silla con un salto, Eren miro con algo parecido a orgullo como el recién arreglado foco iluminaba su simple departamento de una habitación.

Una cama sencilla tan baja que bien podría ser un _futon_ _ *****_ _,_ una mesa cuya promesa de ser pintada seguía incumplida, lavamanos vacío, cafetera desconectada, una televisión en proceso de reparación y su computadora portátil, dos puertas gastadas—una dirigiéndose al pasillo y otra al baño—y un microondas sucio.

Y ahora, una bombilla de luz funcional.

El pobre conjunto de habitación con una simple y bonita ventana que apuntaba al exterior del departamento. Eren estaba contento de vivir únicamente en el segundo piso del complejo. Las alturas no serian lo mismo de nuevo.

No era mucho—comparado con las residencias que alguna vez habitó, no era _nada_ —pero era suyo.

Satisfecho con su improvisado arreglo, Eren se compenso a si mismo lanzándose a su cama y levantando su portátil de la pequeña mesa, abriéndola y simplemente buscando paginas al azar. Aun faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer y la prospectiva de dormir había quedada olvidada el momento en el que la bombilla comenzó a fallar y Eren encontró una excusa para el insomnio.

Eren estaba leyendo un articulo aleatorio acerca del escandalo de algún famoso que no reconocía en lo mas mínimo cuando tres pequeños golpeas crearon eco en la pequeña habitación.

Knock—Knock—Knock.

Nadie lo buscaría a las 4:00 de la madrugada, ni siquiera se escuchaban los sonidos de la autopista fuera del departamento a esa hora.

Dando un salto tan rápido que el portátil se desconecto de su cargador, Eren se levanto de su cama y rápidamente busco debajo de su cama una pequeña pistola que le había comprado a un traficante local—más que nada para protección—y se acerco a la puerta con cautela, preguntándose a si mismo quien lo buscaría durante la madrugada y—si sus sospechas eras ciertas—por que aun no habían derribado la puerta.

Jalo el martillo de la pistola y esforzó su agarre en el mango de cuero. Alzo la mano para alcanzar la perilla y maldiciendo el hecho de que la puerta de el barato departamento no tenia visillo espero a que algo—lo que sea—sucediera al otro lado de la puerta.

Tras lo que parecieron unos segundos eternos

 _Knock—Knock—Knock—Knock._

Esta vez más fuerte y conciso que la anterior. Eren no respondió en lo mas mínimo. La luz del pasillo exterior iluminaba las sombras del exterior en los pies de Eren.

La parte lógica de Eren comenzó a funcionar correctamente, ¿Tal vez se equivocaron de departamento y el estaba sobre reaccionando? Era un posibilidad ¿Tal vez algún otro inquilino del complejo tenia alguna reservación con una prostituta a esa hora? ¿O tal vez algún usurero venia a cobrar alguna deuda y se equivoco de departamento? Con la parte de la ciudad en la que se encontraba, a Eren no le sorprendería o tal vez—

"¿Eren?" Una voz al otro lado de la puerta que el nunca pensaba—ni quería— escuchar de nuevo en su vida fue lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

O tal vez _ellos_ lo encontraron.

"Largo" Eren respondió, aun sin abrir la puerta.

"Eren" repitió "solo queremos hablar…"

"Creí haber dejado muy claro que nunca quería volver a hablarles" Ni verlos "largo" Eren respondió, terco y enojado.

"Eren, por favor. Podemos estar aquí toda la noche." Esta vez era una voz diferente.

"Suerte con las ratas, escuche que son mas hambrientas en invierno"

"Eren…"

Arto, irritado y somnoliento, sin siquiera poder pensar en otra posible alternativa, Eren bajo la cadena de seguridad de la puerta y con algo de hesitación torció la perilla de la misma.

Abriéndola solo lo suficiente como para que ellos supieran que tenían permitido entrar, Eren se alejo a zancadas al centro de la habitación.

"¿Cómo me encontraron?" Preguntó irritado, aun sin voltearse a verlos.

"Te perdimos en Lewis, pero conseguimos la información del tipo al que al que le compraste el arma"

"Ya ni siquiera se puede confiar en los traficantes…" Eren murmuro, lanzando la .40 a la cama sin cuidado.

Arto de la inexistente incógnita, Eren se volteo sobre si mismo, encontrándose con las figuras siempre reconocidas de Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhardt y Bertholdt Hoover. Todos vestidos con esas estúpidas gabardinas negras que tanto les gustaban.

"Para ser honestos, registraste el apartamento como Jack Erenson, no fue difícil ver el patrón." intento bromear el rubio. "A pasado un tiempo, Eren"

Reiner estaba hasta el frente, una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, Bertholdt parecía estar mirando dudosamente el departamento—tal vez hasta estaba algo asustado por la presencia del arma de fuego— mientras que Annie seguía recargada en la puerta de entrada, su rostro pálido estoico y desinteresado.

"¿Qué quieren?" Pregunto Eren.

Reiner metió sus manos en los bolsillos y su sonrisa desfalleció a un rostro serio.

"Te necesitamos, Eren" contestó.

"No."

"Eren es—"Esta vez fue Bertholdt

"No"

"Eren esto es serio, Zeke nos—"

"Creí haber dejado muy claro que no quería tener nada que ver ni con Zeke, ni con ustedes" lo callo Eren. "Y si eso era todo por lo que me rastrearon hasta _Escocia_ , entonces los invito a _irse a la mierda_ "

Silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el zumbido de la bombilla de luz que comenzó a fallar una vez más.

"¿Al menos nos dejarías explicar?" Reiner intento, a lo que Eren solo le mando una mirada molesta.

"¿Saben lo difícil que fue venir aquí?" se quejo Eren "Me tomo medio año encontrar un departamento que aceptara a un veinteañero desempleado, y apenas me queda dinero para un par de semanas antes de comenzar a trabajar. No—No tengo tiempo para sus _juegos._ " Trabajo, la prospectiva no se veía atractiva.

"…" Reinar no contesto hasta unos segundos después "Eren esto es en serio, han pasado 4 años, ¿Cuando esperas dejar de vivir así?"

"Debes entender" comenzó Bertholdt "Si volvemos sin ti, Zeke va—"

"Zeke va a _enojarse_ " Annie hablo por primera vez y fue para interrumpir, típico de ella. "Has visto a Zeke enojado" Memorias de Berlín parecieron manifestarse en el aire.

"No me importa" mintió Eren. " _Él_ me dejo ir, creo que dejo claro que yo no lo necesitaba y él no me necesitaba a mí"

"Eren al menos tienes que leer esto" Reiner metió la mano dentro de su gabardina y saco un folder negro completamente sellado, el cual le ofreció a Eren sin vacilar.

"No."

" _Eren_ " rogó Bertholdt

"¿Por qué no entienden que no quiero volver a—a?" ¿Cómo lo llamarían ellos? ¿a Pelear? ¿Salvar?... ¿Matar? "ahí—No quiero volver ahí, lárguense" ¿Cuántas personas habían muerto en Berlín? Aquello no fue ni una salvación, ni una pelea.

Annie bufó al otro lado de la habitación

"¿Es que perdiste tu espina durante tu pequeño viaje de _iluminación,_ Jaeger?" Se burlo sin sonreír.

"Te importaría repetir eso, Annie _'_ " Eren escupió su nombre como si de veneno se tratara.

"¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿A Zeke? ¿A hacer lo que hay que _hacer_?"

"Tengo miedo de noquearte y lanzarte por la ventana"

"Como si pudieras hacer alguna de las dos"

"¿Quieres que lo intente?"

"¡Basta! ¡Esto no esta ayudando en nada!" Exclamo Bertholdt.

"¡Tienes razón!" Contesto Eren "¿Saben lo que si ayudaría? Que tomaran sus bonitos sobres y se fueran con ellos"

"¿Tal vez solo deberíamos llevarlo por la fuerza?" ofreció Annie, nada efusiva.

"¿En serio, Annie?" Regaño Reiner.

"Es Eren, probablemente estaría bien aunque lo estropeemos un poco, crecerán de nuevo"

" _¡Annie!_ "

"Como a una lagartija"

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo" Retó Eren, ojeando la pistola en su cama a pesar de saber que seria completamente inútil. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome a la Guarnición encontrarte si te lanzo al Rio Clyde?"

"Menos de lo que le tomaría a Zeke venir aquí, te lo puedo asegurar"

Más silencio.

"Solo...Solo léelo, Eren, nuestro numero esta dentro. Vayámonos" Informo Reiner.

"P—Pero—" Comenzó Bertholdt. Pero Reiner solo sacudió la cabeza y comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

"Después de leerlo, quémalo" Dijo Reiner.

Antes de salir Bertholdt le mando esa mirada entre esperanza y odioso orgullo, esa que él no había visto desde que ambos eran dos niños y Eren lo retaba a escalar un árbol antes que él. Eren solo frunció el ceño.

La ultima en salir fue Annie. La cual lo pareció juzgarlo con esos ojos azules, inexpresivos e incomprensiblemente atrayentes de los que alguna vez—hace una vida—él se enamoro.

"¿Algo mas que decir, _Ann'"?_ Escupió Eren.

"No, a _ti_ no" Y salió de la habitación sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada una ultima vez.

Y una vez mas, Eren estaba solo en su departamento, el cual de repente parecía mucho mas oscuro.

La bombilla fallo de nuevo y Eren ni siquiera se molesto en arreglarla.

El folder seguía reposando sobre la mesa de centro, burlándose únicamente con su presencia.

 _No les debo nada._

Pero la información debería significar algo, ¿Por qué si no lo habrían seguido hasta Glasgow?

La bombilla fallo de nuevo, amenazando con estallar. Malditos focos baratos.

Pero el sobre seguía ahí, y aunque una parte de Eren deseaba tirarlo por el retrete y hacer como que el trio de aves de malagüero nunca se presento en su puerta…

Eren supuso que la curiosidad no fue la que mato al gato, si no las personas a las que el gato encontró _curiosas._

Una café, eso era lo que Eren necesitaba. Un café.

Pero después de leer el estúpido contenido el sobre y quemarlo. Después de todo no podrían haber metido una bomba en un lugar tan pequeño como un _sobre._ Y si Zeke hubiera querido matarlo lo hubiera hecho hace 4 años, en Berlín.

Estúpida cafetera.

Eren se acerco a la mesa mientras el sobre negro seguía riéndose por lo bajo, parecía consiente de su dilema y bajo el parpadeo de la luz descompuesta solo aumentaba mas la incógnita de su contenido.

Agachándose y usando una mano misteriosamente firme, Eren levante el pequeño sobre negro y peso su contenido. No, solo había papeles dentro, aunque conociendo a Zeke…el viejo bien podría venderle hielo a los esquimales, la posibilidad de que dentro hubiera un veneno en polvo no estaba lejos de sus estándares.

Aunque bajo el tacto del sobre de papel negro— _papel,_ ¿Acaso era que ni siquiera pudieron usar un sobre de cuero para mandarle su probable certificado de defunción?—el contenido parecía ser únicamente un grupo de papeles.

Eren nunca encontró otro mejor momento para el dicho _"Alas negras, noticias negras"_ aunque tal vez _"Gabardinas negras, sobres negros y noticias aun mas negras"_ quedaría mejor.

Maldiciendo la imposibilidad de un café, Eren prácticamente arranco la cinta transparente que sellaba el sobre y volcó el contenido sobre la mesa. Papeles y fotografías forraron la pequeña y gastada fornitura. Eren tomo la primera hoja que alcanzo y la comenzó a leer.

Un latido.

La luz fallo por un segundo.

Cualquier antojo de cafés calientes y camas tibias quedo olvidado cuando Eren leyó las letras meticulosamente impresas en los reportes.

Perlas de sudor comenzaron al invadir la frente de Eren con cada renglón que sus ojos escaneaban, palabras como " _Policía Militar_ " " _Sueros"_ y " _Reiss_ " plagaban la blanca pagina como pequeños calvos para el ataúd metafórico de la sociedad.

Pero hubo una palabra que inmediatamente se convirtió en la reacción mas _negra_ de toda la noche—y no solo metafóricamente.

 _Holocausto._

Y eso era únicamente una sola página.

Eren comenzó a leer mas frenéticamente, tomándose momentos obligatorios para asimilar las oraciones e imaginar las posibles reacciones de las mismas. Y todo hacia tanto sentido que le dolía la cabeza.

¿Acaso Zeke estaba mintiendo para jalarlo de vuelta?

 _Holocausto._ Una elegante manera de decir _masacre_ , una forma más de interpretar que el poder se sobrepone al poder. La palabra se convertiría un repique constante en la parte de atrás de su cabeza de ahora en adelante, Eren lo sabia.

No, ni siquiera Zeke tenia tanta suerte, las pruebas no podían ser falsas, todo era tan relativo, tan meticulosamente planeado…Esto era por lo que sus una vez llamados "amigos" y el estaban peleando.

Un millón de pequeñas piezas de incontables rompecabezas en forma de memorias comenzaron a amontonarse en la sala de la verdad, cada pieza encajando perfectamente con su contraparte en una enfermiza imagen.

Todo hacia tanto sentido de repente, desde las _salvajemente_ estúpidas operaciones, hasta los viajes a hoteles finos, hasta las noches que se escondían en sótanos mientras Zeke hacia lo suyo.

Hasta Berlín…

Era como cuando lo inyectaron una vez mas, dolor insoportable y palabras dulces cubiertas por la inamovible verdad que se hacia visible únicamente después de descubrir que la catástrofe no podría ser pospuesta mas tiempo.

¡Pero _eso_ no lo justificaba!

 _Holocausto._

…¿Cierto? Nada podría justificar Berlín.

¿Cierto?

Eren tallo su cienes, una horrible sensación de asco formándose en su estomago, la foto de una muchacha de ojos azules con una sonrisa inocente reposando inmaculada en su palma inmóvil.

 _Holocausto._

La palabra con H. Subyugada únicamente por la infame palabra con G.

Y de repente, la guerra parecía una posibilidad por primera vez en la vida de Eren.

Tras lo que se sintió como un millón de años, Eren termino de leer todo, desde reportes hasta imágenes hasta instrucciones. En la ultima hoja escrito brutamente con un marcador se encontraba el numero de celular de Reiner, Eren desembolso su recién comprado celular y marco inmediatamente, tras un mísero segundo la línea respondió.

"¿Eren?" Reiner parecía agradablemente sorprendido.

"Lo hare" Eren dijo de inmediato "Nos vemos en Pond Hotel en un par de horas"

Y sin siquiera despedirse, tomo su celular y lo lanzo al piso con fuerza no contenida, el delgado dispositivo chillo contra el piso de madera y se rajo de manera que este fuera completamente irreconocible. Una pena, a Eren le gustaba ese celular.

Aunque la pistola .40 era necesaria, así que la tomo de todas maneras.

Ordenando todos los contenidos del sobre en una bola de papel amorfa, Eren se acerco a la estufa que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usar y volteo todas las llaves del gas, en unos minutos la habitación estaba cubierta por una manta invisible de gas que distorsionaba el espacio. Eren lanzo todos los papeles al suelo—cerca de la salida del gas—y sin siquiera molestarse en tomar ropas, objetos personales o su computadora portátil salió del departamento. Después de todo, no necesitaba nada.

Unos minutos después y Eren se encontraba fuera del departamento—apenas un par de metros lejos de la ventana del mismo— el frio casi lúgubre en la madrugada en la que el sol aun no amenazaba ni con salir. Mirando con melancolía el umbral que era la ventana del indigno departamento en el que pudo haber vivido.

Eren levanto el arma que en algún momento compró para _defenderse_ y apunto con precisión a la ventana del departamento.

Disparó, el balazo resonó en la calle desértica de la ciudad escocesa mientras que la bala choco contra la bala choco contra la pared, errando completamente del cristal.

Eren maldijo y disparo de nuevo.

Esta vez la bala perforo el cristal y entro a la habitación, el calor y la chispa iniciando el gas dentro la misma.

El estallido del departamento fue mas rápido de lo que Eren pensó. Una bola de fuego brillante estallo hacia fuera de la ventana, las paredes se agrietaron de manera peligrosa y los cimientos mismos del edificio temblaron por un momento.

Eren se alejo con pasos ni muy rápidos ni muy lentos, pensando en como esa pequeña explosión era únicamente el comienzo de lo que bien seria un nueva cadena de destrucción en el mundo una vez mas.

Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Era por el bien de la humanidad después de todo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Un par de horas y más de 400 millas de distancia, Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Londres. Una ciudad tan hermosa que ha sido inmortalizada desde antes de que se creara la misma, la maldita ciudad que creo los clichés del romance que tantas personas encontraron _adorable_ y poseedora de algunas de las maravillas mas apreciables del mundo y probablemente de uno de los humores mas insípidos del mundo—rivalizados por los nombres de Escocia y Canadá.

Y una de las ciudades mejor protegidas del mundo, Dios bendiga a la reina.

Lo que no muchas personas sabían, era que si hay algo que no se debe dar por hecho, es la protección de las masas.

La Guarnición se creo para la vigilancia del pueblo, para la investigación de casos entre la gente común y corriente que nacía, vivía y moría en el mundo. Y a pesar de tener muchos nombres en muchos países, había algo que siempre coincidía. La Guarnición era la policía estacionaria.

Luego estaba la Policía Militar, cuerpo de elite creado bajo el único objetivo de la protección. Obviamente, sus lindos uniformes y sus costosos entrenamientos no eran pagados únicamente por los obligatorios impuestos del desocupado y ocioso del publico cualquiera. No, la Policía Militar se creo para la protección y cuidado de aquellos cuya perdida _en realidad_ afectaría consistentemente a la sociedad.

Si eras un simple esclavo de cubículo como 30% de la población del mundo y te intentaban asaltar, mejor llamar a la Guarnición. Y si tenías un poco de suerte, puede que se haga una relativa justicia—o al menos todo lo que puedas conseguir bajo la bandera de la seguridad publica.

Si eras ministro o embajador o el _maldito_ presidente la historia cambiaba exponencialmente.

Creada originalmente para la protección de la Familia Real, la Policía Militar solo escogía a lo mejor de lo mejor para llenar sus filas—los 10 mejores para ser específicos—y aun así estos eran sometidos a rigurosos entrenamientos tanto físicos como mentales. Todo esto con el fin de proteger y servir a aquellos que importaran lo suficiente como proteger y servir. En consecuencia, los altos sueldos y los bonitos cuarteles estaban totalmente justificados.

Luego estaban _ellos._ Los salvajes. Los osados. Los locos.

Aquellos con un deseo de muerte o un fervor por la adrenalina y los trabajos arriesgados—o bien, aquellos que aceptaban la justicia como una realidad.

Si la Guarnición y la Policía Militar eran el escudo de la sociedad y la realeza respectivamente, entonces ellos eran la espada flameante que apuñalaba al rival.

Bajo el control directo de los miembros de la Organización de la Naciones Unidas, estaba el organismo militar que se encargaba del contraataque y la detención de amenazas a escala global.

La Legión de Reconocimiento.

Para ellos la protección no era una prioridad, si no una consecuencia de sus actos. Cuando un terrorista amenazaba con bombardear una plaza o un grupo de mercenarios anarquistas se formaba, era el turno de la Legión de hacer lo suyo.

Exterminación, extracción, limpieza.

Aunque lo que hacían era de todo menos limpio.

Y hasta arriba de la escalera—o hasta abajo, depende como quieras verlo—estaba un equipo que operaba fuera de la jurisdicción de las simples leyes que regían a aquellos sin elección.

Bajo control único y directo del Comandante Erwin Smith, estaba el grupo mas excéntrico y efectivo bajo toda la fas de la tierra.

El Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, liderado por el Capitán Levi Ackerman.

Ubicación de sus cuarteles principales; el segundo piso de un bar londinense.

 _Tanta clase._

Pero el aire de la habitación en la que se organizaban las juntas mas importantes del equipo nunca se sintió tan pesado.

"Capitán…"

"…"

El informe se recibió hace exactamente 5 minutos, entregado por los oficiales de la Guarnición de Glasgow y desviado directamente a las manos de uno de los hombres mas capases en la historia de la Legión.

"Petra" Aburrido e inexpresivo, pero los miembros de la Legión podían reconocer las expectativas cuando su capitán hablaba.

Y por el momento, estas parecían muy lúgubres.

Petra Ral, aquella que tuvo la mala suerte de tener el turno de entregar los informes mas importantes, se ergio frente al escritorio de su Capitán. El cual se encontraba sosteniendo una simple fotografía tomada un par de horas antes. Sus piernas cruzadas de manera indiferente mientras sus ojos brillaban ligeramente en su rostro.

"¿Si, Capitán?" Preguntó Petra, incomoda.

"Llama a Hanji, iremos a Glasgow" Informó como si no se tratara de un despliegue del equipo mas peligroso de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Lanzando la fotografía al escritorio y levantándose de su silla, Levi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

"En serio, no me pagan suficiente para esta mierda"

Antes de seguir a su Capitán, Petra logro captar un vistazo de la imagen que tanta tensión causo sobre la oficina.

Un edificio derruido, cadáveres y ruinas adornando lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido un laboratorio. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era el esqueleto humano de tamaño colosal que se desintegraba en vapor, arrodillado sobre una cama de escombros.

 _Fin del Prologo 1._

 _A/N: Ehmm…Si, si habrá romance…no, no será nada relacionado con 2 hombres. Solo recordando :v Read & Review for More!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prologo - 2.**_

 **Ciertas situaciones son más apreciadas desde los puntos de vista ajenos**

Insomnio.

Un punto y aparte en la conciencia. La dificultad para conciliar el sueño o bien para mantenerse dormido. Problema moderno generalmente reservado para aquel 30% del porcentaje de miembros del primer mundo.

Mikasa Ackerman perteneciendo al mismo, desgraciadamente.

El café fue su mejor amigo de la adolescencia, pero la Doxilamina y Unisom lo remplazaron a medida que su cuerpo creció y sus sentidos se agudizaron, haciendo que el buen compañero que era la cafeína bajara a segundo plano por culpa de su misma resistencia—o mejor dicho, la presencia de la misma.

En algún punto durante el final de su adolescencia, las pastillas se convirtieron en una ocurrencia diaria.

Así que noches sin sueño eran algo común para Mikasa, horas sola con sus pensamientos y aun menos horas en las que Morfeo se hacia presente eran constantes situaciones en su vida cotidiana. Una desventaja estorbosa pero aguantable.

Al menos ella pocas veces se veía afectada por la somnolencia diurna. Si había algo que ella no aceptaría por hecho era que sus sentidos, reflejos y pensamientos fueran infundados por una condición física.

¿Pero que sabría ella? Un segundo plano no se veía como una realidad desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sin tomar en cuenta la noche anterior, claro esta.

Pocas veces eran aquellas en las que Mikasa lograba caer dormida tras únicamente una o dos horas de estar despierta y sola con sus pensamientos. Generalmente estas se reservaban a los días en los que ella estaba tan agotada físicamente que caía en cama y dormía por más de 5 horas después de un tiempo de mirar al techo de la habitación oscura—obviamente asistida por el buen Unisom y su bendición en forma de píldora.

La noche anterior fue una anormalidad—y para variar, una desviación favorable en la constante cadena de malas situaciones que era su vida.

Mikasa durmió.

Y no fue un sueño ligero, esa clase de siestas en las que ella esta entre el mundo del sueño y la realidad—aun sin ganar descanso.

No, fue un completamente relajante, asfixiante, cómodo sueño de buena fe, provocado y disfrutado sin la ayuda de ninguna clase de relajante o pastilla para dormir.

Oscuridad, cama, cobija, sueño. Eso fueron tanto los accesorios como los pasos para la noche perfecta.

Mikasa no recordaba la última vez que había dormido de una forma tan _cómoda_ , ¿tal vez la última ocasión fue a los 13 años?—Y lo mejor, Mikasa no recordaba la ultima vez que soñó algo que no fueran pesadillas de persecución.

Mikasa soñó tardes de verano, soñó días tranquilos y lagrimas cálidas, soñó momentos de adrenalina con finales relativamente felices—no solo soportables. Soñó amistades estables y sentimientos _concisos._

Fue hermoso.

Pero—como Mikasa ha aprendido—todo lo hermoso acaba en un momento u otro.

El sueño acabo antes de llegar al mar eterno, con la aguda música del despertador que ella arreglo la noche anterior, cuando no estaba segura si dormiría del todo.

La calidez de las cobijas pareció desaparecer en instantes y el no tan bienvenido deseo de moverse se apodero de los deseos de Mikasa.

9:00 AM. Durmió completamente a las 9:00 AM.

Un sentimiento algo extraño de orgullo se hizo presente, y ella no estaba tan segura que hacer con el.

Levantándose del colchón inferior de la litera que compartía no tan rápidamente como deseaba hacerlo—Mikasa se dispuso a hacer algo productivo con su mañana antes de que Jean llegara por ella en una hora o dos—dependiendo de— así que comenzando con la simple acción de desactivar la alarma antes de despertar a cierto monstruo de quejas escondido debajo de su compañera de cuarto.

Mikasa comenzó su actividad diaria, tomándose un único instante para intentar recordar el extraño sueño que acababa de vivir y rindiéndose después de unos segundos de deliberado pensamiento.

Había cosas más importantes, al menos por el momento. Así que en vez de intentar remembrar mas de la noche anterior, ella simplemente estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza y libera un bostezo extrañamente bienvenido.

La sencilla habitación de Mikasa se veía pálida en comparación al sueño que no lograba absolutamente recordar, pero ella ignoro el recuerdo que se cocinaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y comenzó a vestirse.

Saliendo casi con gracia de sus pijamas de noche e ignorando los ronquidos de Sasha—la cual probablemente no le levantaría hasta dentro de una hora o dos, dependiendo a que hora de la madrugada haya festejada la noche anterior—Mikasa avanzo hacia la ducha y entro se dispuso a entrar a la misma después de regresar a la habitación para recoger su toalla. En unos minutos en los que el agua caliente la calmo y la preparo para otro día mas, Mikasa salió del vaporoso baño y comenzó a vestirse.

Una sencilla remera blanca debajo de una sudadera con las iniciales _UCL_ y unos shorts deportivos sobre un par de _leggins_ negros y para terminar un simple par de tenis para correr parecían más que suficientes para el resto del día. ¿Ese día era viernes, cierto? Lo que significaba que la única lectura de la universidad seria arquitectura aplicada, la cual generalmente terminaba cuando el Profesor Trevors caía dormido sobre su escritorio.

Tanto para un profesor del _University College de Londres. ¿_ Cuarta mejor universidad del mundo? Claro. Profesores que se duermen y una que otra fraternidad cliché lanzada al tazón que es la UCL.

Al menos tenia tiempo "libre" por al menos 4 horas, algo es algo.

Por un momento Mikasa piensa si lograría volver a dormir de arrojarse en la cama de nuevo, pero la idea le parece estúpida y la desecha tan rápidamente como llego.

Pero al menos Mikasa tendría otro día libre…para no hacer absolutamente nada fuera del ciclo cotidiana al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Suspiró.

Otro suspiro siguió al anterior, se le olvido lavarse los dientes, así que volvió.

En unos minutos Mikasa ya estaba lista, peinada y con un cambio de ropa y sus libros de arquitectura metidos meticulosamente en su maleta de ejercicios—alias, mochila escolar—para cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de su novio. Mikasa desbloqueo su celular con un dedo acostumbrado y leyó el texto, una parte de ella ya sabiendo el contenido del mismo.

Buenos días y oraciones dulces, pero resumiendo en unas palabras—y restando medio párrafo entero de cursilerías—Jean explicaba que algo había surgido con su madre y tenia que ayudarla, el mensaje terminando casualmente con un _te amo_. Una parte de Mikasa esperaba algo así, pero no le importaba tanto como para batir una pestaña acerca de ello. Así que dando únicamente un suspiro más de predictibilidad que de resignación o despecho, ella toma sus llaves y sale de la habitación, no antes de volver a ajustar la alarma para un par de horas, de otra manera Sasha nunca se despertaría.

••••••••••••••••

Mikasa llega al gimnasio en un poco más de media hora, estacionando el Charger del 2007 que Levi le regalo en su 18' cumpleaños y arreglando la palanca con facilidad de experiencia, apagando la música clásica que tenia de fondo sobre los sonidos de la carretera—Johann Sebastián Bach bendito sea en toda su grandeza alemana— y bajándose.

El gimnasio que Mikasa frecuenta 6 veces por semana es especial, tanto para ella como para otros alumnos del UCL y una que otra preparatoria que este por ahí. Incluso algunos adultos de mediana edad hacían tiempo de conducir hasta la '104 con el fin de ejercitarse un par de horas.

Pero lo que mas le hacia a Mikasa regresar era los "respiros" que ella podía dar ahí.

Respiros en forma de un club de artes marciales mixtas, dirigido por el gerente del gimnasio y miembro del mismo.

Y como si fuera obra de las analogías mentales, apenas entrar por las puertas del gimnasio Mikasa inmediatamente lleva su vista al octágono de lucha, donde el Entrenador Shadis esta sosteniendo a uno de los nuevos prospectos por los tobillos y prácticamente destruyendo al pobre chico en una llave de cangrejo—mientras que otro recluta con un poco mas de suerte los mira horrorizado.

"¡Aun no te había dicho que lo soltaras!" Le gruñía. "¡Si lo hubieras mantenido en la llave por mas tiempo hubiera sido victoria por sumisión! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!"

"¡S-Si! Entrenador Shadis, ¡Lo siento, Entrenador Shadis!" Lloro la victima que Mikasa reconoció como Henry-algo, uno de los nuevos que decidieron comenzar a entrenar artes marciales bajo el nombre de uno de los entrenadores mas efectivos que Mikasa jamás ha conocido—si no es el que mas.

Keith Shadis le gruño un último insulto y soltó al pobre atleta de los tobillos, dejando que estos cayeran al ring con un golpe seco, antes de estar consiente que Mikasa estaba presente.

"Ackerman" el reconoció "Llegas 20 minutos tarde"

Mikasa conocía al entrenador lo suficiente como para saber que esa era su forma de decir "Buenos días"…aun que esto no eliminaba la hostilidad que se presentaba por llegar tarde a la penúltima lección de la semana.

"Lo siento, Entrenador" Ella dice "Algo sucedió, no se repetirá"

Mirando a su alrededor, Mikasa se da cuenta que la hora pico del gimnasio aun no ha llegado, las maquinas de ejercicio usadas por el momento son apenas un montón. En donde una señora mayor trota por una caminadora y un par de jóvenes—probablemente estudiantes del UCL también—se ejercitan con las pesas.

"Eso espero" rectifica Shadis "Ahora sube aquí, los campeonatos son en dos meses y aun no se si entraras. Hoy pelearas con Benson ¡Benson! ¡Trae tu gordo trasero aquí, hoy serás el desayuno de Ackerman! "

Mikasa nunca había conocido a un escoces mas intimidante.

El entrenador le lanza sin delicadeza un par de guantes negros para proteger sus nudillos y ella se los pone, flexionando sus dedos para acostumbrarse a la presión sobre sus manos, después baja la cremallera de su sudadera y la deja caer en la puerta del octágono, lanzando sus tenis de correr por el lado y disfrutando la textura de plástico sobre sus pies descalzos dentro del octágono.

 _Se siente correcto._

Benson Douglass avanza al ring y Mikasa entra por el mismo, lanzando una mirada cuestionable al entrenador Shadis, a la cual este responde asintiendo ligeramente, su rostro la misma mascara de hielo que siempre.

Mikasa entra en posición mientras que el fornido joven se posiciona enfrente de ella, Mikasa levanta su guardia y Benson la imita, lanzándole una mirada retadora—El joven de pelo castaño llevaba mas tiempo entrenando que Mikasa, al menos un año mas, pero una vez ella lo había hecho caer tantas veces que lo empezaron a llamar Trope—Ben—zón, así que la razón por la que Shadis lo puso contra ella fue mas para liberar tensión que para ayudarlo a mejorar.

Después de todo, Mikasa esta en otra _liga._

El corpulento joven tira su camisa como si esta pesara una tonelada lejos del ring y vuelve a ponerse en guardia mientras avanza hacia ella. Mikasa lo imita, avanzo hacia el con un sentimiento de expectativa en su pecho.

Benson comienza con una patada, directo en sus pantorrillas para dejarla sin equilibrio, Mikasa la evita simplemente levantando la pierna en una patada al costado, la cual impacta directamente contra él, soltando un sonido similar al de un martillo ablandando carne.

El golpe fue tan rápido que Benson no parece sentirlo hasta después, cuando se tropieza al lado y apenas mantiene su equilibrio.

El avanza hacia ella otra vez, con otra patada, pero esta vez mas alta, de manera que se pueda defender si Mikasa contra ataca de nuevo.

Pero Mikasa la esquiva con facilidad y gira sobre si misma, lanzando una patada el doble de fuerte que la anterior contra la guardia de Benson—evitando su rostro a propósito.

Su pantorrilla colisiona con su brazo y Benson casi cae esta vez, pero con un gruñido y un jadeo regresa a posición. Ella alcanza a escuchar unos cuantos suspiros sorprendidos del pequeño público de estudiantes que comienza a amasarse alrededor del octágono.

Mikasa se siente bien, ahí, en el ring, sintiendo adrenalina correr por sus venas. Se siente _correcto._

Benson carga contra ella, su rostro rojo con indignación. Y Mikasa apenas tiene un instante para interceptarlo con una patada en la pantorrilla que lo tira de balance, moviéndose contra sus propios pies y abalanzándose sobre Mikasa, ella aprovecha para empujarlo hacia atrás y saltar sobre el apenas y choca contra el piso con un golpe seco. Mikasa se posiciona sobre su rodilla y lo golpea en la mandíbula una, dos, tres veces—esta truena sobre la presión de sus puñetazos y cuando parece que él no puede mas ella se levanta con rapidez y comienza a alejarse—en esa posición ella estaba expuesta a una llave— preparándose para que se levante de nuevo y poder llevarlo a sumisión con un agarre de triangulo.

"Es suficiente" El entrenador Shadis la saca de su momento, su voz rasposa sobre el aire pesado "Benson esta frio, Ackerman gana" Lo dice como si fuera lo más común del mundo y probablemente lo es.

"P-Pero ¡entre-na-nador!" Chilla Benson, mas desorientado que un _hamish_ en una tienda Apple "Aun puedo—"

"No, no puedes" lo corta Shadis "Ackerman te derribo, y lo pudo haber hecho 3 veces antes de que te dieras cuenta que estas en el suelo, ve a las duchas." Ordeno y Benson no tuvo más opción que levantar su grande cuerpo y arrastrar sus hombros caídos a las duchas.

"Ackerman" El entrenador se dirige a ella "Lo hiciste bien, pero la próxima vez intenta no dejarlo tan magullado, los necesito para las competencias"

"Lo intentare, entrenador" Ella responde, un poco irritada por el final de la pelea, pero contenta con el resultado

"Perfecto" El responde, impasible. "Roberts, sube ahí, es tu turno"

Cuando Roberts chilla por lo bajo Mikasa no sonríe, pero su mirada es fiera, casi penetrante.

•••••••••••••••

No pasan más de tres peleas antes de que Mikasa reciba otro mensaje de texto, así que sale del octágono y recoge su olvidada sudadera, sacando su celular del bolsillo y desbloqueándolo.

Es de Jean, de nuevo.

 _Bebé, ¿podrías ir al correo? Necesito recoger un paquete._

 _Te amo._

Mikasa piensa que Jean intento hacer el mensaje como algo dulce, pero las letras se ves pálidas sobre la pantalla y la parte de ella que esta irritada por interrumpir la pelea que tanto estaba disfrutando tiene las ganas de escribirle que vaya él, pero una que esta acostumbrada a la constante regularidad que es Jean recuerda que la oficina de correos no esta tan lejos por el centro de Londres, así que responde con un simple _Ok_ apaga el celular.

"Entrenador" se dirige Mikasa "Tengo que ir a recoger algo, ¿puedo regresar después?"

Shadis le manda una mirada ilegible y asiente tensamente.

"Espero que estas aquí en menos de una hora, Ackerman. Quiero 300 saltos" El amenaza y Mikasa sale del gimnasio a las calles de la ciudad en menos de 15 minutos.

Entrando al Charger y encendiendo el motor con un movimiento de muñeca, el pensamiento de romper con Jean entra en su mente no por primera vez esa semana, pero es difícil renunciar a la monotonía.

Es suficiente con saber que en realidad, ella ni siquiera quiere _besar_ a su novio.

••••••••••••••••

El paquete se siente ligero en sus manos y las calles están tan transitadas como siempre, así que regresar al gimnasio no seria difícil.

Mikasa mira alrededor, como al lado del pequeño edificio de correo postal se encuentra una pequeña tienda de zapatos, pareciendo casi incomoda frente al Banco HSBC que se encuentra enfrente de la misma.

Una pequeña sucursal, comparada con el gran edificio de 90 pisos que se encuentra en el centro de Londres. Casi modesta en las calles de la ciudad.

Mikasa sabe que hay cantidad de bancos en Londres, una de las capitales económicas del mundo desde antes de la fundación de los 3 organismos militares que parecen regir el primer mundo. Pero el pensar que la familia de Jean es dueña de uno de los pilares de los mismos sigue siendo un pensamiento incomodo

Bancos Kirschtein, serie de bancos con sedes en las capitales del mundo. Londres, Washington, Glasgow, Berlín, Madrid. Y su sede principal y cuarteles en nada más ni nada menos que en el distrito económico de La Défense en Paris.

Mikasa se pregunta si Jean no podría contratar a alguien para recoger ese paquete, con todo lo que su familia importa y todo eso.

Mikasa sospecha que es algún suéter o algún recuerdo que la tía molesta de Jean le mando desde algún tiempo compartido en Argentina, pero el pensamiento no le podría importar menos así que ella simplemente lo lanza al asiento trasero y se olvida momentáneamente de él, preparándose para encender el motor y regresar al gimnasio cuando algo extraño atraviesa su ojo.

Al otro lado de la calle, en el modesto banco que apenas unas cuantas personas habitan, una figura encapuchada con un pasamontañas entra al banco, armado con lo que parece ser un rifle de asalto.

Mikasa se hela durante un pequeño instante que parece durar eternamente, pero cuando escucha el grito aterrado de una mujer un millón de instintos parecer reaccionar, como una cadena de cobre siendo electrifica e inyectada contra agua.

Sin molestarse de cerrar la puerta del auto, ella esprinta hacia el banco y la imagen dentro del mismo es algo salido de películas de policía.

Un cuerpo vestido de pies a cabeza con ropas negras y amenazadoras, apuntándoles a las personas que en ese punto comenzaron a agacharse aterradas al suelo entre llantos y gritos.

Una mujer de mediana edad suelta un asustado llanto.

Un rostro completamente cubierto por un pasamontañas blanco y unas gafas de sol que tienen como objetivo ocultar sus ojos. Pero su boca esta descubierta y conectada a un pequeño micrófono cuyo uso Mikasa no puede descifrar.

La cajera parece estar congelada, mas pálida que un fantasma.

"¡Todos de rodillas!" Grita en una voz robótica, y Mikasa descubre para qué es el pequeño dispositivo. Las personas se arrodillan y posicionan sus manos sobre sus cabezas, incluso el obeso guardia de seguridad que se supone que debía proteger a las personas.

La figura de negro se acerca al guardia y con un movimiento de muñeca—y jamás dejando de apuntarle—le quita su pequeña pistola que colgaba de su cintura y la guarda en su chaqueta.

Cuando les apunta de nuevo es como si electricidad corriera por el cuerpo de Mikasa de nuevo. Un millón de emociones amenazando con salir de su pecho.

Pero aun así corre, y la figura encapuchada apenas tiene un segundo para voltear antes que el puño desnudo de Mikasa impacte contra su mandíbula. Lanzando un escupitajo de sangre y un diente contra el vitropiso del banco.

"P-Pero Q—"Es interrumpido cuando Mikasa lanza un rodillazo contra su estomago, pero el la sorprende fuera de toda expectativa cuando intercepta su rodilla con una palma abierta antes de que lo golpee.

"¡Todos salgan!" Ella grita, y mira de reojo como algunos rehenes comienzan a escapar por la puerta—entre ellos el guardia de seguridad—y como las cortinas metálicas de las cajas comienzan a cerrarse en lo que obviamente fue la alarma no-silenciosa de seguridad.

Todo esta pasando tan rápido, es como si hubiera sido hace un segundo que Mikasa estaba recogiendo el paquete de la oficina de correos.

Al hombre no parece importarle los rehenes, pues ni siquiera levanta el arma para apuntarles mientras salen de la puerta, aterrados. En lugar de eso lanza la rodilla de Mikasa lejos con tanta fuerza que casi la tira de balance, pero Mikasa patea el suelo y se mantiene de pie, mientras la figura de negro hace lo mismo, estabilizándose sobre si mismo, sorprendido.

Pero él apenas tiene un segundo para estar consiente de lo que acaba de pasar antes de que Mikasa avance de nuevo. Esta vez con una patada hacia el rostro.

Pero el una vez mas se defiende, bloqueando su pie con el antebrazo en un gruñido de rabia, pero usando el brazo del arma el no puede ni apuntarle.

Mikasa es sorprendida de nuevo cuando él la patea. Una patada profesional—casi elegante—que Mikasa únicamente ha recibido en peleas contra gente que en realidad tiene conocimientos profesionales en defensa personal. Usando todo su muslo para conseguir fuerza, su pantorrilla impacta contra el costado de Mikasa no diferente a cuando ella pateo a Benson, solo que mucho mas fuerte. ¿Quién es este tipo?

Pero Mikasa no tiene tiempo para estar sorprendida, recuperando el equilibrio rápidamente y ni siquiera dejando que él le apunte, ella le lanza un puñetazo mucho más rápido y él parece tan igualmente sorprendido por sus habilidades que no logra cubrirse a tiempo.

Su puño colisiona contra su mejilla, y Mikasa siente sus nodillos tronar bajo el impacto tan fuerte que las gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos salen volando al otro lado de la habitación, descubriendo el par de ojos mas peculiar que Mikasa jamás haya visto.

Inmediatamente Mikasa se prepara para lanzarle otra patada al rostro y desarmarlo, pero un grito a sus espaldas arruina su concentración de pelea.

"¡QUIETO!" Alguien grita, y cuando Mikasa voltea inmediatamente mira como un trio de agentes de la Guarnición les apuntan con pistolas cargadas.

Mikasa esta apunto de gritarles algo, lo que sea. Pero la figura encapuchada dispara contra el suelo una ráfaga de balas que prácticamente rebotan contra el suelo. Los miembros de la Guarnición buscan un lugar para cubrirse rápidamente, pero él hombre ya se esta moviendo hacia una de las puertas que dirigen hacia los cuartos que están dentro del hotel.

Ella sabe que los miembros de la Guarnición están gritando, pero de alguna forma lo único en lo que puede pensar es en desarmar a aquel que es su enemigo.

Es como si estuviera peleando en el octágono de nuevo, solo que más _real._

Ella no sabe si es una experiencia excitante u horrible, solo sabe que entre mas pronto termine, mejor.

Mikasa esta a punto de perseguirlo, pero cuando regresa a verlo el le esta apuntando directamente desde un par de pasos de distancia.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses" Él advierte, su voz aun modulada por el dispositivo que sorprendentemente no se rompió. Su labio inferior sangrando y sus dientes frontales manchados de rojo, con excepción a uno que ella acababa de tirarle.

Mikasa se encoge momentáneamente frente a su mirada penetrante pero mas que nada frente a la punta del arma que el ya ha demostrado capaz de disparar y cien memorias diferentes la golpean ante el rifle, una peor que la otra. Él comienza a caminar hacia atrás y le dispara a la perilla de la puerta, el sonido de repente es ensordecedor en la habitación. Después de eso patea la puerta como un oficial de redada experimentado y lanzándole una ultima mirada con ojos imposiblemente azules y verdes al mismo tiempo, él comienza a correr hacia dentro de la habitación.

Mikasa escucha mas gritos y un par de oficiales la flanquean, entrando en persecución del asaltante antes de que ella sienta una mano en su hombro, volteándose se encuentra cara a cara con un oficial de la guarnición que comienza a jalarla fuera del banco. Ella lo sigue, la adrenalina aun sin evaporarse de sus venas y sus pupilas aun dilatadas, consientes de todo lo que sucede alrededor y al mismo tiempo no.

Alguien dispara dentro del banco y el eco de las balas es sordo desde las afueras del edificio. Mikasa apenas y lo escucha

Fuera del banco ya están llegando automóviles verdes de los cuales se bajan más y más miembros de la guarnición, los cuales comienzan a entrar en persecución del sujeto y levantando un perímetro alrededor de la modesta institución.

"¿Estas bien?" El oficial mayor pregunta, un adulto con pelo canoso y ojos amables y actualmente preocupados. Mikasa asiente "Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, pero también muy peligroso y temerario… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?"

"Mikasa" Ella contesta "Mikasa Ackerman"

El oficial parece sacado de lugar.

"¿Ackerman? ¿Cómo en Capitán Levi Ackerman?" Él inquiere, sorprendido.

"Si, Es mi primo" Ella asiente de nuevo y cuando escucha sirenas en la distancia, Mikasa voltea a ver el banco de nuevo y siente que lo peor ya ha pasado.

Hasta que un sonido ensordecedor truena literalmente todo alrededor de la ciudad, una luz amarilla cegadora se hace presente y la onda de choca directamente en el suelo en contra parte del rayo que impacta el edificio. Seguido por una explosión tan fuerte que incluso la calle misma tiembla hasta sus cimientos.

El olor a carne caliente parece escapar de las puertas del banco, en forma de vapor.

 _Fin del Prologo 2._

 _A/N: Ahí esta, ya saben, comenten y yo continuo. Apuesto a que no se esperaban muchas cosas :v Son todo un diablillo. #JeanNovioDelAño1910 y Mikasa MMA hehe, no me arrepiento de nada._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prologo 3**_

 **Allá no hay suplicio, sería muy impulsivo el utilizar un medio y llegar a lo desconocido.**

Inhalar.

Exhalar.

Calmarse.

Repetir.

Es como un mantra. Como una serie de pasos que te transforman en otra persona, en alguien más confiado, más osado, más valiente.

Más estúpido, aparentemente.

Para Eren, es mas como un cronometro. Bajando con un pequeño sonido sordo cada vez que el aire entra y sale de sus pulmones.

El hacha metafórica del ejecutor acercándose lentamente a su nuca.

Aun que tal vez seria más fácil si su cabeza fuera la decapitada, pero perder lo que te hace humano puede ser mucho peor.

Inhalar, exhalar, calmarse, repetir.

Si es que aun le quedaba un poco de humanidad.

No parece servir, Eren no se siente más osado, ni valiente, ni confiado.

Pero se si siente mucho mas estúpido, ¿tal ves los efectos varían?

El arma en sus manos se siente pesada, un subfusil SAF—lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder sostenerlo en una mano—cargado únicamente con una ronda casi inútil de balas.

"¿Estas listo, niño?" El hombre le pregunta, sus ojos cafés bailando con desdén.

Un simple miembro de alguna pandilla local cuya participación con los planes no importaría en lo más mínimo. Pero un poco de dinero y su lealtad estaba temporalmente garantizada—Útil, no muy perceptivo y de inteligencia promedio. Fácil de asustar y si es necesario, de desechar—exactamente el perfil que Zeke buscaba como secuaces de una noche.

En este caso, chofer de un día.

Eren responde la pregunta del sujeto con un gruñido, aceptando cualquier respuesta que este le de y no importándole en realidad.

"Llegamos" Le avisa con un casi cortes movimiento de cabeza, antes de lanzarle el pequeño dispositivo de habla y el pasamontañas blanco que el atrapa. "Supongo que ya sabes que hacer con eso"

"No nací ayer, anciano" Obviamente él sabia como ponerse un modulador de voz y un pasamontañas, ni siquiera era la primera vez que lo hacia—ese pensamiento hace que sus entrañas se sientan incómodamente frías.

Eren acomoda el dispositivo de voz en su oído y en la comisura de sus labios respectivamente, lo enciende y la estática de este suena por un momento antes de arreglarse. Luego toma la pálida tela del pasamontañas y la mira durante un momento—antes de tragar y deslizar en pasamontañas blanco por su cabeza.

¿Quién demonios hace pasamontañas _blancos_?

 _Casillero B-17_

Él hace un último chequeo en el subfusil cuando el conductor le llama la atención con otro gruñido.

"Usa estos" Le dice, usando una mano calluda para ofrecerle un par de anteojos de sol completamente oscuros, cuando Eren le manda una mirada dudosa este se encoje de hombros. "Cubre tus ojos, los rehenes te pueden identificar por ellos"

La palabra rehenes se siente amarga en sus oídos, pero él decide ignorar la pequeña voz detrás de su cabeza, prefiriendo aceptar la utilidad de las gafas oscuras.

Eren asiente y toma el accesorio de su mano casi inmediatamente, ser reconocido es algo que el no desea sobre todo lo demás. Con los anteojos puestos, todo se ve mas oscuro desde el interior del automóvil, así que Eren respira una última vez y se prepara para salir.

No antes de checar el estado del fusil una ultima vez.

Inhala, exhala. Cálmate.

Repite.

 _Casillero B-17, Eren._

Cuando abre la puerta del automóvil y sale para encontrarse con los escalones del banco, calmado es lo que menos se siente.

Eren sale del auto rápidamente y comienza a correr hacia las puertas del banco, un par de personas lo miran durante unos segundos antes de empezar a correr—las ropas negras que lleva se sienten imposiblemente pesadas.

Apenas abrir las puertas de cristal y entrar al banco, las personas dentro que hacían fila inocentemente se congelan, Eren puede observar como en un segundo las mentes de los clientes reaccionan.

Es el momento en el que las ansias de vomitar se apoderan momentáneamente de sus acciones, un simple instante en el que él se congela sobre sus pies con el mismo sentimiento de _horror_ que los prontos rehenes.

Prontos Rehenes. La palabra sabe imposiblemente _amarga._

Pero la razón se apodera de Eren y dudar no parece una posibilidad ahora que ha llegado tan lejos.

 _Casillero B-17— tu sabes— entre el B-16 y el B-18._

Eren lo sabe, sabe que encontrándose ahí—apuntándole a personas _inocentes_ con un arma de fuego comprada de manera ilegal es un acto de—de...

Es casi inhumano.

Pero los humanos también cometen errores, así que Eren decide dejar que la realidad lo golpee. Entrar en papel siempre es algo doloroso.

"¡De rodillas!" El grita con una voz que no le pertenece, y las personas—ahora consientes de lo que esta sucediendo—consienten lo que el dice. Eren se siente asqueroso. La cajera comienza a palidecer y sus ojos bien podrían ser completamente blancos—Eren lo reconoce como terror verdadero.

 _Casillero B-17._

Pero él decide tragar todas esas agrias emociones como si alcohol se tratara, y cuando le apunta el rifle al guardia de seguridad este empieza a sudar chorros.

Una parte de Eren—una parte que el no quiere reconocer como suya—esta complacida de que la gente este obedeciendo, mientras que otra parte esta enojada con el gordo guardia de seguridad por _no haberlo detenido._

Pero lo que mas llena su pecho por el momento es ardiente adrenalina y asquerosa humillación, bañada bajo el hecho de que Eren alguna vez disfruto _esto._

Ni el aire húmedo de Londres le ayudara a enfriar su cabeza después de esto.

Una mujer de mediana edad suelta un llanto asustado, y por un latido vergonzoso Eren la confunde con su madre.

Su pecho arde y el dedo en el gatillo del arma tiembla peligrosamente, no por ira si no por _miedo_. Sus rodillas bien podrían ser de gelatina después de todo.

Y de repente ya no es Eren el que esta ahí, traumatizando seres humanos y violando leyes. El esta en entre los rehenes, viendo todo como si de un espectador se tratara.

Las personas se están arrodillando y llevando sus manos a su cabeza en lo que bien podría ser un insulto al método de arresto de los oficiales, pero hay momentos en los que todo es como debe ser.

Este no es uno de ellos.

"¡Todos de rodillas!" Él repite cuando ve como un hombre algo mayor intenta levantarse—por alguna razón. Y no es hasta unos segundos después cuando mira como el gordo guardia de seguridad tiene una pequeña pistola en el cinturón.

Eren se pregunta por que no la uso contra el, y otra parte se pregunta si el hubiera dejado que las balas le dieran.

Pero el pensamiento lo distrae, así que el decide desecharlo como Reiner le enseño cuando eran niños.

Eren se acerca al guardia y con un movimiento de muñeca—y jamás dejando de apuntarle con el rifle—le arrebata su pequeña pistola del cinturón, guardándola en su chaqueta casi con rabia ante la cobardía del guardia de seguridad.

Se aleja un simple paso y les apunta una vez mas a la gente inocente, ese asqueroso sentimiento de vuelta en su estomago.

Eren mira durante un latido los rostros aterrados de las personas y apenas tiene un segundo para escuchar los apurados pasos de _alguien_ contra el vitropiso del banco antes de voltear y ser recibido por un impacto dislocado en su mandíbula.

El dolor lo trae de regreso a su cuerpo como un millón de anzuelos.

El efecto fue tan intenso y concentrado que lo dejo aturdido por un instante, antes de darse cuenta que el pequeño _"ping"_ que escucho fue su diente rebotando contra el piso. Alguien le había tirado un diente de un golpe.

"P-Pero Q—"" _Un golpe… ¿Un puñetazo?"_ Es lo único que tiene tiempo de formular en su mente antes de que sus instintos patearan por primera vez en meses.

La rodilla es interceptada por su palma abierta más por sus reflejos que por su conciencia, mientras que esa sensación de _fuego_ que se presenta cada vez que el se lastima arde en la parte trasera de sus ojos.

"¡Todos salgan!" Una voz femenina grita, Y Eren aun ve luces antes de interpretar que la voz era de la persona que lo golpeo.

Su lucidez regresa y mira directamente como las personas empiezan a correr hacia las puertas, aterradas y apuradas. La alarma comienza a sonar y las cortinas metálicas de las cajas comienzan a bajarse.

Todo se fue a la mierda muy rápido, Eren decide—a pesar de estar inmensamente aliviado de que las personas puedan escapar, no importa que tanto afecte la operación. Así que Eren ni siquiera levanta el arma para apuntarles.

Pero lo que si arruinaría los planes seria ser arrestado en ese momento, así que Eren aprieta los dientes—los que le quedan—y lanza la rodilla de la persona que lo acababa de golpear contra la distancia, mientras el se estabiliza a si mismo se permite mirar el rostro de su atacante.

Ahí es cuando Eren se da cuenta que es un chica.

Una parte de él esperaba una luchadora profesional, una policía veterana…o tal vez una osa o un león—por que así de fuerte se sintió el golpe.

No una muchacha que bien podría haber salido de un programa de _Days of Our Lifes,_ con su pelo negro y su ropa tan… _casual._

Parece recién salida de un gimnasio…y eso explicaría un par de cosas.

Pero la chica patea el suelo en lo que obviamente es un movimiento profesional y logra mantenerse de pie.

Pero Eren apenas y tiene un segundo para estar sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder cuando la muchacha contraataca. Esta vez con una patada llena de gracia y profesionalidad—y mucho, _mucho_ dolor—dirigida directamente a su rostro.

Los instintos ya no tan oxidados actúan de nuevo—una patada así bien podría romperle el cuello—y Eren levanta su antebrazo con un gruñido no-tan-masculino, El pie de la chica golpea con su hueso y Eren aprieta los dientes una vez mas—eso dolió mucho mas de lo que esperaba…Imagina si no lo hubiera bloqueado.

Esta vez Eren sabe lo que esta pasando—y nadie lo golpea así, no importa lo hermosa que sea— así que él contraataca con su propia patada. Pero ella esta demasiado cerca para que el golpe sea tan fuerte, así que en vez de un pie, lo que la golpea es su pantorrilla directamente en el costado. Una pequeña venganza de la que Eren no esta orgulloso.

La chica lo sorprende una vez más cuando mantiene el equilibrio en vez de caer contra el suelo—no tenia sentido, una vez él pateo así a Bertholdt y este se estuvo quejando de sus costillas por _horas._

El siguiente puñetazo es tan rápido que Eren no lo logra ni sentir. Una mancha difuminada en el aire es lo único que logra ver antes de que cuatro _duros_ nudillos colisionen directamente contra su mejilla. El golpe con tanta fuerza que su cabeza se voltea por si misma y sus gafas salen volando al otro lado de la habitación.

Los planes en serio están fallando, una chica con tantas habilidades de combate no estaba en las expectativas.

Eren se prepara para una replica del desastroso ataque—su guardia estaba baja y su rostro completamente descubierto y él sabia que alguien capaz de lanzar ese tipo de golpes no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de noquearlo de una vez por todas.

"¡QUIETO!" Alguien grita—esta vez un hombre. Y Eren apenas tiene un latido para darse cuenta que es una _oportunidad._

Así que él apunta contra el suelo, y aprieta el gatillo del rifle que de alguna forma aun conservaba.

Las balas gritan y chocan contra el suelo, las personas—Miembros de la Guarnición, Eren los reconoce por sus uniformes… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban peleando?—le corren buscando poder cubrirse del fuego.

Y la chica que acababa de limpiar el piso con el, esta justo en su punto de vista. Pero el no tiene el corazón para si quiera apuntarle, así que en vez de eso se aleja con rapidez al fondo de la habitación, donde esta la puerta que dirige a los almacenes del pequeño HSBC.

"¡Alto ahí!" Grita un Oficial de la Guarnición

"¡Abriremos fuego!" Chilla otro, pero Eren lo ignora.

Pero cuando él mira de reojo como la chica esta a punto de seguirlo—y probablemente a brutalizarlo _de nuevo_ —cuando el se traga un bocado de su propio orgullo y le apunta a la muchacha de pelo negro. Esta se detiene en seco frente la punta del rifle.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses" Y es una advertencia que una amenaza—eso es lo que mas le asusta. La voz modulada se siente rasposa en su labio. Su mente por fin reconoce el sabor a cobre en su lengua. Probablemente estaba sangrando a chorros.

Lanzándole una mirada a la chica que tanta pelea le dio y al diente solitario que acababa de caer de su boca, el da tres pasos hacia atrás y abre fuego contra la perilla de la única puerta visible.

Esta explota en un aire de metal fundido y Eren aprovecha la oportunidad para patear contra la puerta misma. Esta se abre en una lluvia de pequeños trozos de madera.

Le manda una última mirada a la chica, preguntándose si la vería de nuevo—tal vez bajo distintas circunstancias—y luego insultándose a si mismo por su propia ingenuidad.

Eren comienza a correr dentro del largo pasillo de la habitación, apenas escuchando un par de gritos ahogados en la distancia.

 _Casillero B-17_ La memoria regresa como un clavo negro sobre su mente.

Alguien le dispara, el sonido no lo delata, si no el ardor que Eren siente cuando la bala choca contra su hombro. Eren maldice en alto pero no para de correr, si se voltea—muere.

Los oficiales lo siguen—él lo sabe—pero el no puede ni siquiera parar a recargar el arma. Además de que la pistola que le quito al guardia de seguridad se siente inútil y pesada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

El ardor en su hombro es horrible, pero sentir su sangre empapar su camisa— _mojada y roja_ —es mucho peor.

La puerta correcta esta a un par de pasos. Alguien dispara de nuevo a sus espaldas, pero la bala falla y choca contra la pared.

Eren abre la puerta—la cual _gracias a dios_ —no tenia seguro, y entra. Cerrándola de inmediato apenas se encuentra momentáneamente seguro dentro de la habitación.

Las filas de casilleros de metal se alzan frente a él y el número _B-17_ se ve imposiblemente como si por fin llegara al oro al final del arcoíris.

Eren saca la llave del casillero de su bolsillo, y lo abre. Tomando el pequeño estuche de cuero que se encontraba dentro y guardándolo en su chaqueta, asegurándose de que este este completamente intacto.

El set de suero y aguja se ve casi _amigable._

Los sonidos de patrullas se escuchan fuera del banco, así que Eren checa una segunda vez que no haya nada mas en el casillero antes de comenzar a correr, saliendo por la otra puerta al otro lado de la habitación. Flanqueando por un pasillo y buscando con locura la primera ventana de salida que se le presentara.

Literalmente, una ventana seria suficiente.

Pero el pequeño banco de repente parece un laberinto.

Cuando Eren se para únicamente por un segundo para tomar aliento, alguien le dispara de nuevo. Esta vez dándole en el muslo.

¿Cómo es que lo encontraron tan rápido?

"¡Detente!" Un oficial de la guarnición sin rostro le apunta, el arma casi temblando en su mano.

"¡Suelta el arma!" Su compañero le ordena y Eren se ve tentado a hacerlo.

Así que lo hace, el fusil chocando contra el suelo casi inocentemente.

"¡Las manos detrás de tu cabeza!" El primer oficial ordena, un aire aliviado en su voz.

Eren suspira, asqueado de tanta sangre, entumido y adolorido. Su hombro y su pierna tentándolo con caerse—las balas no perforaron la piel, solo la penetraron y se quedaron incrustadas en su carne— y dejar que lo arresten con tal de que acabe el dolor—la sangre manchando sus pantalones y su chaqueta, el espacio vacío entre sus dientes palpitando con un dolor _blanco._

Lo tienen rodeado, atrapado. Y El pasamontañas blanco se siente estúpidamente incomodo contra sus mejillas hinchadas y sangrantes, casi repugnante.

En serio estaba oxidado, la última vez que hizo eso ni siquiera los la Policía Militar pudo contra él.

Pero llego muy lejos como para detenerse ahora, así que levanta su mano derecha y—mirando a los ojos a los oficiales y formulando una disculpa muda ante ellos—usa la gran fuerza de su mandíbula y la débil fuerza de voluntad para actuar.

Inhalar.

Exhalar.

Morder.

Saboreando su propia sangre y carne antes de que _todo_ tome lugar.

La explosión que lo sigue es esperada y—como era de predecir—odiada.

••••••••••••••••••

Mikasa despierta.

Eso, siendo una consecuencia de que ella _durmió_.

Mikasa _durmió_.

Mirando a sus alrededores inmediatamente, ella se da cuenta que sigue en su dormitorio, los ronquidos de motosierra de Sasha ronroneando en la sima de su litera.

Mikasa sigue en la universidad, y acaba de tener el sueño más loco de su vida.

Y aun así, logro dormir de nuevo.

Extraño.

Ella se levanta, estirándose como un gato. Completamente no-familiar con la comodidad de la cama. Generalmente el mobiliario es mas como otro obstáculo que ella debe de superar todas las mañanas, pero esta ves es—se atrevería a decir—cómodo, casi tentativo.

Hasta que mira el calendario del despertador que no tuvo tiempo de sonar. La fecha siendo una _flecha_ metafórica en pecho. ¿Acaso Sasha adelanto el reloj de nuevo en algún extraño plan para comer dos desayunos de nuevo? No, eso no tenia sentido. Incluso Sasha no era tan… _peculiar._

¿Entonces acaso se quedo dormida dos días enteros?

Mikasa se congela. Cien memorias diferentes asaltando su mente con un simple arrancón.

El banco. La pelea. Un asaltante llevando un arma capaz de _asesinar_ —si alguien sabia de lo que eran capases esas armas era ella—Peleando con el asaltante. Mikasa golpeando al asaltante. _Él_ escapando.

Los oficiales de la Guarnición sacándola del banco.

Una explosión.

Un rayo, vapor.

Oh dios, eso sucedió ¿Cierto?

Mikasa maldice por lo bajo—algo que ella rara vez hace—sorprendiéndose a si misma.

Ella recuerda como humo comenzó a salir del banco—y no únicamente de las puertas, también de las ventanas e incluso parecía salir de las paredes mismas—además del olor a carne hervida y a cenizas. Ella recuerda ser llevada lejos de ahí por el mismo oficial que la saco para comenzar.

Ella recuerda como le hicieron preguntas del asaltante, a lo que Mikasa no pudo responder, su mente aun alterada por el _rayo_ y la explosión.

En un momento ella estaba ahí, calmando su mente y relajando músculos imposiblemente entumecidos—el dolor en su costado apenas empezaba a mostrarse, la patada que el enmascaro le dio no fue registrada en el fragor de la pelea.

¿Qué demonios sucedió ahí?

Después de eso los oficiales la dejaron salir, no sin antes agradecerle por ayudar.

Después de eso Jean la fue a recoger a la comisaria, asustado fuera de sus calcetines deportivos.

Ella recuerdo que él la abrazo, pero ella no a el.

Ella recuerda no querer depender en nadie, diciéndole que no fue nada y que ella solo hizo lo que tenia que hacer, mientras el le decía lo orgulloso que estaba. Él le dio un beso que ella acabo devolviendo tímidamente.

Jean le había dicho que pensaba invitarla a un restaurante con sus padres, Mikasa uso el estrés como excusa.

Técnicamente, no era una mentira.

Ella recuerda llegar a un dormitorio vacío, y sollozar sin dejar salir ninguna lagrima. La punta del rifle trajo memorias no-bienvenidas a la así ya dañada sique de Mikasa. Era como revivir memorias de _ese_ día otra vez.

Pero la realidad la logro calmar un poco, todo sucedió como era de esperarse. Ella vio peligro y la parte de ella que deseaba proteger—tanto como la parte que apetecía adrenalina—se puso en acción. Aquella persona no vio venir el primer golpe.

Pero de alguna manera vio venir el segundo, a pesar de estar seguro que lanzo el rodillazo en su punto ciego. El golpe que el le atasco fue inesperado, pero ella reacciono como toda experta en artes marciales reaccionaria; mantuvo su cabeza fría y sus puños calientes.

Sus nudillos aun estaban ligeramente entumecidos tras el puñetazo directo en su mejilla, a pesar de que el golpe fue suavizado por la fina tela del pasamontañas blanco.

Además ella golpeo un blanco diente fuera de su boca, eso le ensañaría algo.

Luego comenzaron los disparos, y entonces—aparentemente—ella ya no estaba en posición para atacar a aquella persona.

Al menos le tiro un diente.

Después de que la sacaran, las cosas se pusieron _bizarras._

Durante un único momento las nubes parecieron ponerse grises, el aire mismo fue mas consecuente y parecía que el ambiente se convirtió en algo mas…extraño.

Pero la pregunta se mantenía. ¿Por qué cayo un _rayo_?

Mikasa decidió ignorarlo completamente, si seguía pensando en ello seria como si reconociera que en realidad _sucedió._

Después de eso, Mikasa no salió de su dormitorio hasta el lunes. Sasha casi lloró.

Pero ella era Mikasa Ackerman, y Mikasa Ackerman tenía una imagen que mantener de querer tener aliados en algún momento de su vida. Así que se vistió como era de esperarse de una campeona de artes marciales, estudiante de honor y campeona de baloncesto—y salió por la puerta de su dormitorio, dejando dormir a Sasha, nomas por que sí.

Nunca se le dio por recordar que durante las dos noches de sueño no necesito ni la menor asistencia de ningún somnífero.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

La clase del Profesor Trevors fue aburrida—como siempre—y Mikasa la comenzo estudiando algebra mientras secretamente contaba los minutos para que el profesor terminara la clase y pudiera conducir hasta el gimnasio, tal vez el ella le pediría al Entrenador Shadis que le enseñara algunas llaves para deshabilitar a contrincantes armados con armas de fuego.

El mesa banco del auditorio estaba frio, pero la prospectiva de contarle al entrenador Shadis como alguien había logrado golpe bajo era aun mas frívola.

Pero en su mente, ella seguía reviviendo la pelea contra aquella persona una y otra vez.

Cuando Mikasa se desvistió esa mañana encontró un largo moretón verde justo en su costado derecho, donde la pantorrilla de él sujeto la había impactado. La carne estaba ligeramente magullada, pero no parecía haber dañado el hueso.

Nunca nadie había logrado contraatacar a Mikasa de esa manera, ella comenzó llevaba mas de 10 años aprendiendo a defenderse contra hombres el triple de su tamaño.

Fue una chance que ella no vio.

"Ackerman, Mikasa" Llamó el profesor Trevors, su mandíbula anciana temblando levemente.

"Presente" Ella respondió, tan taciturna que rallaba el desdén.

"Allenston, Francis"

"Presente"

El profesor seguía hablando, pero su voz apenas era una mosca en la pared de pensamientos de la joven de pelinegra. El golpe aun dolía un poco, Mikasa se había puesto un ungüento esa mañana—ese accidente fue un recordatorio para Mikasa, siempre habría gente hábil dispuesta a darle problemas.

"—…Hans, Louis"

Levi aun podía batir el suelo con ella, además de que la ultima vez que peleo con Petra bajo las reglas de Judo, la mujer logro derribarla mucho mas veces que las que Mikasa pudo.

"—Presente…"

Un pensamiento de repente plago la mente de Mikasa, presentándose como un ave de mal agüero sin invitación en una fiesta de té.

¿Acaso alguien había muerto ese día?—Ella no se había molestado en ver las noticias, además de pasar todo el fin de semana ignorando las llamadas de Jean y sus otros amigos—y de ser así, ¿Acaso Levi y su escuadrón regresarían a Londres, o le dejarían el trabajo a la Policía Militar?

"—…Ingerman, Lloyd"

"—Falto…"

Pero la cuestión más importante se mantenía, sosteniéndose como un cuervo negro de ojos rojos, erguido sin escrúpulos sobre un hilo de malas intenciones, de noches sin sueño y largas sesiones de entrenamiento.

¿Acaso aquel hombre había logrado escapar después de la explosión?

"—…Janes, Stephanie"

"Presente"

Tal vez solo debía olvidarlo, no era como si lo fuera a ver de nuevo en la vida.

"Jaeger, Eren"

"Presente."

 _Fin del Prologo 3._

 _A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuun. Ya empezaran los capítulos de trama, próximo capítulo veremos como "trabajan" los miembros del escuadrón especial, así como un par de personajes nuevos entrando al cuadro._


End file.
